Brittany Anderson
Brittany is a recurring character in the Pinkalicious books and both the canon and fanon series. She, just like Tiffany and Kendra, used to bully Pinkalicious, but she is a nice girl in the fanon (and possibly canon) series. Appearance Brittany has worn different outfits in the books and fanon series. She wears a gray dress with black stripes, black tights, and black shoes. Her secondary outfit is the same, but with a black and white shirt and black suspenders, but sometimes wears white socks and black Mary Jane shoes. These 2 are her signature outfits. She also wears her black and white soccer uniform in Soccer Star and a dark blue sweater and white shirt and a black skirt with white socks and black Mary Janes in The Pinkerrific Playdate. Brittany also has orange hair (which is called red hair in real life) pulled up in a high ponytail. For bedtime, Brittany's nightgown resembles Pinkalicious's a bit but Brittany's black and gray and has a flower in the middle, which is called a black beauty in real life. For swim clothes, Brittany wears a gray and white one piece with black polka dots over it. In season 2, Brittany wears a black and white stripped shirt, gray skirt, white tights, and black shoes. For her winter clothes, Brittany wears a gray winter coat, black scarf, gray hat, black scarf, black tights, and black boots. Personality Brittany used to be a bully towards Pinkalicious (along with Kendra and Tiffany), but is a nice person in the fanon (and possibly canon) series, and has the same character traits as Kendra in the canon series. Quotes * "Is that pink cheesecake, Pinkalicious? How did you make that?" (first lines) * "A pink cheesecake cooker? I think that was your mother's, Pinkalicious. You're too young to cook." * "Oh, and I would also like whipped cream on my cheesecake, please." * "Thanks!" (after she is given something good) * “Don't you know, pink is passé. Passé is French for 'over'. The new color is black. All the girls like black now." * "How funny! A boy likes pink! Isn't it time you moved beyond pink?" * "For a whole day." (responding to Nate's comment about Pinkertons without magic) * "And you use this to brush your hair." * "Pinkalicious, I don't think this is a good idea!" (responding to cleaning the evidence off the gun she, Pinkalicious, and Kendra just found at the park) * "Maybe you shouldn't say that, Pinkalicious." * "All you had to do was not say that word, Pinkalicious." (after Pinkalicious was punched in the face by Edna a second time for mentioning she wanted to name the unnamed toddler from The Sims 3 the C word) * "Okay, where did you even learn that word, Pinkalicious?" Trivia *Brittany, along with Kendra and Tiffany, have went through personality changes in both the books and canon (and fanon) series. *Brittany's voice actor in the fanon series sounds like Nanny Plum from Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom and Miss Rabbit from Peppa Pig. *Until Serenity was introduced in Serenity's Cleaning, she and Edna were the only characters who didn't share a voice actor with another character. As of Serenity's Cleaning, she shares a voice actor with Serenity, making Edna the only character who doesn't share a voice actor with another character. *Brittany was mentioned by Tiffany in the pilot episode of the fanon series before appearing physically in Pink Cheesecake. *The only times Brittany's behavior was out of character were in Purplicious and Blue Girl. *Brittany sharing a voice actor with her mom is a reference to Peppa Pig where Mummy Rabbit shares the same voice actor with her sister Miss Rabbit. *It's revealed that Brittany likes whipped cream on her cheesecake in her first appearance. *Brittany is not a huge fan of pink. This was revealed in Purplicious. *Brittany was seen cosplaying as Nanny Plum in Cosplay. This is a reference to another character her voice actor plays. *Brittany and Kayla do not get along and constantly fight whenever they see each other. *Brittany likes April Fools Day, as revealed in Fools in April. *Brittany's name when her friends are playing house is Caroline, similar to how Cody's name in the playtime series is Sally. *Brittany and April are the only characters that retain their tights from their everyday outfits. Gallery What if sarah ann kennedy voices brittany.png|The photo of Sarah Ann Kennedy and Brittany was made by and posted onto IceCreamFanatic2001's deviantart account. Brittany wearing her suspenders.png Brittany holding a paint brush and an easel.png Brittany in The Pinkerrific Playdate.png Brittany is in a good mood.PNG Pauline, Brittany, Kendra, Tiffany, Rose, and Pinkalicious.jpg Brittany with arms crossed.png Brittany wearing her soccer uniform.png Kendra, Brittany, and Tiffany.PNG Rose, Pinkalicious, Kendra, Tiffany, and Brittany.PNG Brittany wearing socks with her suspenders.png Brittany's inner badass side.PNG|Brittany is releasing her inner badass side Sarah Ann Kennedy meme.png Brittany in The Pink Hat Parade.jpg Brittany with her hair down.jpg Brittany Anderson.jpg Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Adaptional nice characters Category:Females Category:Badasses Category:Characters that were introduced at the last minute Category:Andersons